


Your Time is Now

by fandomlander



Series: Butterflies and Hurricanes [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feelings, Fluffy Ending, Humiliation, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, TLJ Spolilers, Vibrators, bottom!Hux, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: Set after the events of TLJ;A proposal from Supreme Leader Ren; sex in exchange for the title of Grand Marshal.Will General Hux accept the proposal, and how far will he be willing to go for the coveted title?





	Your Time is Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of the Butterflies and Hurricanes series, but having read Part 1 is not really necesary to enjoy this story as it can stand alone as well.
> 
> Once again, this work has not been beta'd and all mistakes are my own! (and mistakes there will be, because English is not my first language)
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Hux swallowed. “What?”

“Should I really repeat myself, General?”

Hux just stared up at Ren, lips pressed closed in a fine line of irritation, his cock shamefully twitching in his pants. His own body betraying him.

They were in an abandoned meeting room aboard the Finalizer, the meeting having ended some time ago, and the other officers cleared out already. Ren had stopped Hux when he wanted to leave as well. And then had spoken his ridiculous idea of a proposal.

Ren’s voice was soft, yet not lacking in menace, when he repeated his earlier words. “As I said, I have a proposal for you, General. I know how badly you want that title of Grand Marshal. If you can prove yourself adequately capable of handling my cock, than perhaps I’ll consider it.”

“Yes, well… I do not want the title that badly, Ren. I mean… Supreme Leader,” he quickly added. 

A part of him could not believe that Ren had just spoken the words ‘capable of handling my cock’ to him. Then again, after all the filth Ren had shown him a few days ago through that forceful mind exchange, Hux really shouldn’t have been surprised.  
It had been very clear then, that Ren had certain… desires.  
And Hux would be lying to himself if he denied having certain basic urges for Ren as well.

Ren leveled him with a stare. “You’re lying when you say you don’t want the title of Grand Marshal that badly, and we both know it.”

Hux’s nose twitched involuntarily, and Ren’s lips cracked up in a dark smile.  
The bastard was probably thinking he had won already. Hux cleared his throat. “Well… you are wrong. Supreme Leader.”

The smile vanished from Ren’s lips. “You’re excused then. General.”

There was an emphasis on the title. Which said enough, really. A taunt.  
Hux knew then, as he left the meeting room, that the only way he’d ever be Grand Marshal was if he gave in to Ren.  
And a deep dark part of him wanted to do just that so very badly. But his pride refused. It refused him to degrade himself to do any of those things that the mind of Ren had supplied him with. No matter how many times he had jerked himself off in the sonic over them.

Hux kept thinking over the proposal, all the way to the bridge. Then the work at hand made him forget all of it. For a while, at least.

Later that day, during his rest cycle, when he came hard to another specific memory of Ren fucking him on a black throne he decided that enough! Enough of it! And that he would do it. He would agree to Ren’s little proposal, a part of him very curious what certain things Ren had in mind for him. What Ren would do to him…  
As he thought of the possibilities, he felt his cock harden again.

So that was it. He had made up his mind and would agree to Ren’s proposal tomorrow after the meeting.

 

—

 

“So I wasn’t wrong after all,” Ren said, unmistakably gloating, "it seems.”

And of course he was gloating, Hux thought, the overgrown child.

He dug his fingernails into his palms through his gloves, the feeling of pain not really affective through the leather. All the while doing his best to maintain eye contact with Ren and ignoring the sting of his pride that was screaming at him. “I have reconsidered.”

“That didn’t seem to have taken you long,” a smug smile there, and Hux could hardly repress the shameful blush that traveled to his face. Ren continued, “we have an agreement then, General. I’ll be expecting you at my private quarters at the start of rest cycle. Come prepared. In every sense of that word. I’ll look forward to it.”

Ren threw him a last smug smile and turned, his cape bellowing after him dramatically as he left the meeting room.  
And Hux wondered if he had just made a big mistake, giving in to someone as emotionally immature as Ren. If all Ren wanted was a toy to fuck with, then surely there would be others on the ship qualified for that. But of course, it had to be Hux himself. Of course, after everything, Hux had to suffer that humiliation as well.

This time, Hux wasn’t able to fully clear his mind of what would be happening later, during his shift on the bridge.  
His mind kept wandering to all the humiliating displays Ren had shown him in his mind almost a week ago. He was equally daunted and aroused at the thought of having to wear anything resembling that loincloth from Ren’s filthy fantasies. Would Ren demand that of him? Surely not. But if he did, could Hux refuse?

His shift seemed to take a gruesomely long time. When it finally ended, Hux went back to his rooms.  
Ren had told him to prepare.  
So, Hux did.  
He lay himself down on the bed and pressed his pants and regulation black briefs down to his ankles with one hand, as the other hand reached for the lube in the drawer of his nightstand. And then he prepared himself. He didn't palm his cock, however badly he was in need of it. He was sure wouldn't approve of it. And a part of him also wanted to save himself for later, with Ren. As he fucked himself open with his fingers, he collected himself. No, he was not looking forward to whatever Ren had in mind. This was simply a transaction, and at the end of it he would have his desired title and that would be it.  
Hux wasn't hardly prepared enough when he had to stop, knowing that Ren was expecting him. And Kylo Ren didn't like to wait. 

Walking the distance from his quarters to Ren’s was embarrassing, the lube dripping out of his ass.  
He was glad when he finally reached Ren's room, pressing a button on the console next to Ren’s door. It would signal his arrival.  
To Hux's surprise, it didn’t take long for the doors to open. He was sure Ren would have loved the extra torture he could have inflicted by leaving Hux out by his doors a while longer, lube dripping out of his hole.

When Hux entered, he once again found himself surprised at the barren state of Ren’s rooms.  
There was no desk or couch like there were in Hux’s quarters.  
Just a bed and door that led to the refresher.  
Lights on at fifty percent.

Before the bed, Ren was sitting on the floor. His legs crossed and his eyes closed.

“I’d figured you would have upgraded to better quarters by now,” Hux said, as the door slid closed behind him again.

Ren was doing that with the force, and he finally opened his eyes to look at Hux. “I could feel you preparing yourself through the force, General,” he said, getting up and ignoring Hux’s attempt at a casual conversation, instead jumping straight into business (well, if this could be called business anyway, Hux thought), “I’m almost surprised you managed to follow my orders, as you usually have so much difficulty doing that.”

“Well…” Hux started, his nose flaring, “I always try my best, Supreme Leader.”

Ren stalked closer. “Show me then. Strip, General.”

Hux felt Ren’s eyes on his body, following the movement of his hands as they undid all the pieces of his uniform and discarded them on the floor. Lastly, he pushed his thumbs under the waistband of his briefs and pushed them down, stepping out of them as they pooled around his ankles.

Ren moved his hand, and with that simple gesture he send the clothes flying away to the other side of the room.

“You look very small like this, General. Fragile, when that uniform isn’t broadening your frame,” Ren said as he was walking around Hux. He stopped when he stood behind him. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Hux swallowed, ignoring how his cock had twitched at that order. There was no turning back now. He was naked in the den of the wolf and he would come out of it alive and with a new title. And hopefully with some of his dignity still intact.

Slowly he lowered himself to his knees, placing his hands on the cold floor of Ren’s chilly rooms. It was as if the man hadn’t heard of heating.

“Lights to eighty percent,” Ren said to the room, “I’ll want to see all of you, General.” 

He heard the rustle of Ren’s clothes as the man crouched down behind him.  
Hux gasped when hands pulled the cheeks of his ass apart, some of the lube dribbling out and forming a lukewarm trail down to his balls. Then a leather clad finger pushed inside slowly.

Hux groaned. It had been a while, and even despite the preparation he was still tight around Ren’s finger. His body involuntarily pushed back against the finger, his arms sagging down so his head was resting on his arms.

Ren tutted. “General, it seems you have once again failed to properly get things done.”

“I… There wasn’t much time after my shift,” Hux explained.

“And?” Ren asked, slowly fucking his finger in and out of Hux’s ass.

“And -ah!- I apologize, Supreme Leader.”

“Mmh, good. You’re good like this. Docile and obedient.”

The finger left him and Hux could just barely stop the whimper that would have escaped if he hadn’t bitten down on his arm.

“Now, as your Supreme Leader surely I shouldn’t be doing this myself? Prepare yourself, thoroughly this time, General.”

A bottle of regulation lube came flying from the refresher and landed next to Hux.

Hux was seething as he coated two of his fingers in the lube, reaching back and fucking himself open with them.  
He had done more things for the First Order than Ren had ever done. And he had many successes, Ren knew this. So he didn’t appreciate being berated for getting things not done properly. 

“That’ll be enough,” Ren said after Hux had worked in a third finger, “turn around. On your knees.”

Hux was breathing hard already from the exertion of fucking himself open whilst on his knees.  
He turned, lifting himself up and coming face to face with Ren, which he had not expected.  
What he had expected was to be met by a hard cock, and instead he got those brown hooded eyes looking at him from entirely too close.

Hux swallowed. “After this, I’ll be Grand Marshal?”

“Is that title the only reason you are here?” Ren said, so close now that Hux could feel his warm breath against his lips.

“Yes,” Hux said, not entirely sure anymore if that was a lie or not. He didn’t know how he felt, with Ren so damned close.

Ren inched away. “You’ll get your precious title.”  
His eyes traveled over Hux’s body and a cruel smile spread across his face. “Look at you, already hard and leaking from just some fingers up your ass,” Ren bit. He removed his gloves and then touched Hux’s abdomen. 

Hux flinched, not used to people touching him in such a way. Slow and careful.

The fingers moved upwards until they found a nipple, which was already budding from the cold air in the room. Ren rubbed a finger over it teasingly, eliciting a moan out of Hux. 

“Sensitive, General?”

“Are you going to keep your clothes on?” Hux asked.

The question awarded him with a pinch of his nipple. “Does it bother you? Want to get a look at what your Supreme Leader looks like underneath all this?” Ren asked, gesturing at himself with his free hand. The other hand still busy exploring Hux’s body, now traveling downward.

As the hand traveled across Hux’s lower abdomen, Hux let out a small laugh and flinched away from the touch, clasping a hand over his mouth with surprise.

“I didn’t expect you to be ticklish,” Ren said soft, smirking, “put your hands behind your back.”

Hux did so, letting his hands rest against the cold floor of Ren’s room. He was fearing that Ren would exploit his weakness and tickle him further, but Ren didn’t. He just let his hand trail over Hux, seemingly mapping his skin.

“Spread your legs,” Ren spoke after a while, his hand traveling further down as his fingers caressed against the ginger trail of hairs leading to Hux’s cock.

Then the hand was on his cock, and Hux gasped loud.

“You’re making a mess of my floor, General,” Ren said, bringing his other hand to the small puddle of precome that was dripping from Hux’s hard cock. Ren dipped two fingers in it and then brought them to Hux’s lips.

“Lick it off.”

Hux did, taking Ren’s fingers in his mouth and sucking on them.

A loud moan escaped Ren. “Kriff, Hux, so hot.”  
Ren got up and walked towards the bed where he sat down. “You’ve been so good already. A good proper whore for your Supreme Leader. So I guess I should gave you a little reward.”  
His hand lifted en twitched and then a small box came flying from the refresher and landed before Hux.

Hux gave it a look, then looked up at Ren.

“Go on, open it.”

With trembling hands Hux did. Inside it was a toy. 

“A remote controlled vibrator,” Ren said with a dark smile. He reached for his pillow, from under which he took something small that Hux realized were the controls to the vibrator.

“Lean back, spread your legs for me and put it up your ass. General.”

The toy was smaller than a cock and would go in easily. Yet Hux felt humiliated. And he knew that was the whole point of it. Of Ren doing this to him.

“I really enjoyed that little fantasy that I showed you with the controlled plug, so I went ahead and got one of these send in for you.”

“I just agreed to this deal today,” Hux remarked.

“I already knew you would agree. You are often difficult to read, General. But not on this matter. Lights to a hundred percent.”

The lights in the room came fully on, putting Hux on full display for Ren.

“Go on,” Ren urged, leaning forwards to get a better look, the remote twirling in his hand.

Hux pressed the toy up his ass, grunting softly as he did.  
Then the vibrations came on as Ren played with the remote.

“I could order you to put this in yourself for the next meeting,” Ren said as he amped up the vibrations a bit, “have the toy vibrate inside you whilst you make one of your little speeches for the other officers. Hold your legs open for me.”

Hux was writhing on the floor, his hands holding his legs spread for Ren.

“I could order you around to prance naked on the bridge with that thing up your ass and there would be nothing you could do. I could even let your lieutenants play with it, play with you.”

Hux let out a loud whine. The toy vibrating hard against his prostrate.

Ren chuckled. “You’re terrified of that, aren’t you. Yet at the same time you’re aroused by it as well. Being fucked by your lesser officers. How depraved, General. Touch yourself.”

Hux’s hand flew to his cock at the command, pumping himself. It didn’t take long before he came, the toy and Ren's dark eyes urging him on.

“You both detest and desire humiliation, General,” Ren said, putting the remote off and then throwing it back towards his pillow. “Take the toy out. Then come here.”

Hux pulled the toy out of his ass and then moved to get up, but he felt a invisible force pressing him down again. 

“No, come here on your hands and knees. Like a proper whore.”

There were many conflicted emotions swirling through Hux like a storm as he crawled towards Ren. He didn’t like being called a whore, yet at the same time the humiliation he felt at being called that was sending new waves of arousal through his traitorous body. He hated that Ren was right about that…  
Hux stopped when he reached the bed.

“You really dislike it that I’m still wearing my clothes, I can see it in your mind which is so very open to me now after your release,” Ren said, “ask me nicely, and perhaps I’ll consider it.”

Hux gave Ren a look. He felt exhausted already, having just come. His knees were aching from being on the hard floor for so long. Yet… he didn’t want this to stop, and he did want to see Ren’s body. “Please, Supreme Leader. Do me the honor of showing me your body.”  
It was difficult, not sounding sarcastic.

“Fine, I’ll give you the honor,” Ren smirked, then stood up and stripped out of his cape, cowl, robes and then his boots and underthings.

“Oh…” Hux really couldn’t help his reaction to Ren’s shredded body, his cock twitching in interest.

Ren noticed and a pleased smile spread out on his face. “Get me hard and ready with that insolent mouth of yours, General.” 

Hux regarded the impressive cock, which actually was already hard. But he decided not to remark on that fact. Looking into Ren’s eyes, he licked the underside of Ren’s cock, then sucking softly on the tip before swallowing down completely.

Ren moaned then, one of his hands finding Hux’s hair. He didn’t pull or push though, and Hux felt a surge of surprise when Ren stroked softly through his hair, undoing the pomade that had kept it styled and down.

“Mhm, feels so good, your lips around my cock. You’re good at this, General. Had much practice, had you?”

He had, in fact. But he was not about to tell Kylo fucking Ren of all people about his previous fucks.

“I could come like this, make you swallow it all down,” Ren went on, “but I’d much rather come in that tight little ass of yours.”

They both let out a moan, and Hux pulled free. A string of saliva connecting him to Ren.  
Ren's hand was still in his hair, rubbing softly.  
Once Ren seemed aware he was doing this, he pulled his hand away and then patted his lap. “You look good like this. Come here.”

Ren leaned back, making room for Hux.  
Slowly, Hux climbed into Ren’s lap. “Imagine we’re on the Supremacy,” Ren whispered, “on that throne. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Me fucking you on that throne. I’ve seen it in your mind.”

Hux moaned, arousal clouding his mind too much to pretend he wouldn’t like that. “Yes.”

“Of course you would. You’re a slut, aren’t you General. A slut for my cock. Ever since I showed you those images in your mind, you haven’t stopped thinking about them. Haven’t stopped jerking of to the image if me fucking you.”

“I-”

“There is no use denying it, Hux. There is no use lying to a force user. Well, go on then. Allow yourself what you’ve been dreaming about for the past week.”

With a needy cry, Hux slowly lowered himself on Ren’s cock until it completely filled him.

“Show me how much you want that title of Grand Marshal,” Ren said.

Hux pushed himself up, and then sunk down again, fucking himself on Ren’s cock. He was breathing hard, the exhaustion of it making his thighs tremble.  
Then Ren grabbed him and turned him around so Hux was flat on his back on the bed, his ass hanging just over the edge of the bed. Ren fucking him in earnest now. 

“Mhm, so pretty like this Hux,” Ren groaned.

Hux was moaning loudly, Ren occasionally hitting his prostrate and sending a shiver through his body. “Ah! Harder.”

“Beg me for it, then.”

Hux blushed violently now, and he couldn’t believe his own words as he caved. “Please, fuck me harder, Supreme Leader.”

“Never guessed you’d be begging so easily,” Ren panted, “never guessed what whorish sounds you’d make. Mhm, so tight around my cock, Hux.”

The humiliating words were going straight to Hux’s cock. He needed to come.

Ren seemed to have sensed this because he tutted. “You may only come when I tell you, understood?”

A needy noise escaped Hux, but he nodded. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Ren seemed to like being called that in bed, because he fucked even harder. Hitting Hux's prostrate with almost every thrust now.

Then Ren was coming, moaning loudly as he arched his back and shot his load deep inside of Hux.

“Nh, please,” Hux begged, craving that same release, “please let me come, Supreme Leader.”

“I will allow it, because you beg so pretty,” Ren uttered almost breathless, his hand finding Hux cock.

Two strokes were enough to send Hux over the edge and he came hard, for the second time that night. The orgasm draining him completely and making a mess of himself and Ren.

“So pretty like that” Ren murmured, sagging down beside Hux on the bed, his shoulder still on Hux.

He turned his face to look at Hux, his hair tickling against Hux shoulder.

It seemed too intimate, and an instinctual urge to flight overtook Hux. “I’ll… I’ll be going then. I hope my performance was to your liking, Supreme Leader,” he said, feeling foolish for saying it in such a manner.

Hux got up, but he felt a hand on his arm. A mere press, nothing that could have really stopped him but the gesture in itself was enough to make Hux halt and look back.  
Ren had gotten up as well and he was impossibly close. He had a blush on his cheeks from fucking and he looked good like that. “You were perfect, Grand Marshal.”

A gasp left Hux. Part of him hadn't believed Ren would actually hold true to his promise.

Ren's eyes were so close. So soft. Then Ren leaned forwards and there lips touched. Soft, hesitantly.  
Intimate and delicate.  
One of Ren’s hands in his hair again, stroking softly.

A simple image then, was pushed into Hux’ mind: 

Ren, sitting on a throne. And Hux, right by his side dressed sharply in a new white uniform adorned with golden details, whispering words of advice into his ear.  
Then later, after the room had cleared and it was just the two of them. Hux on the throne, naked. Ren fucking him. Kissing him. His hands gliding through Hux’s carefully gelled down hair and messing it up.

Then the image was gone.  
Hux kissed back with fervor, holding onto Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, a comment is much appreciated <3 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as Fandomlander.


End file.
